1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to article carriers and, in particular, to fishing rod holders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Other types of devices for carrying and otherwise holding fishing rods and the like are well known in the prior art. Exemplary holders are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 371,777; 2,881,996; 2,899,155; 3,327,978; 3,701,504; and 4,014,128. However, none of these holders also function as a carrier. Nevertheless, such an apparatus which functions both as a holder and a carrier is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,131, issued to Davy on Jan. 9, 1979. But, the Davy apparatus does not function in the same manner as the present invention nor does the Davy apparatus have any of the improvements which constitute the present invention.